


Pages, and pages.

by Hacky



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, M/M, One Shot, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacky/pseuds/Hacky
Summary: The fifth class trial was over.Everyone is just so sad about that, but at the same time, it encouraged them to fight.Now, Saihara Shuichi was on his room. Looking at the notebook Kokichi made as a diary, and Momota gave to him before his death. Flipping pages, and pages.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Pages, and pages.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote when i first entered the fandom and shipped these two!  
> so it's kinda old ahaha.
> 
> it's saihara's point of view! so it's like he is ''narrating'' this.

The fifth class trial was over.  
At the end, Kokichi got crushed by a press, and Kaito died from his illness. Although I'm happy he didn't by Monokuma's hands...

Even so... This is awful.  
I hate this killing game, why did it had to start?

Even if it has been only a couple of minutes, I miss Kaito...so much. He was like the brother I never had. With him gone, I don't know if I'll be able to continue, it hurts, it hurts a lot..  
I wish this has never happened.

But, even I'm really depressed for Kaito, like it happened with Kaede but...

Why do I feel sad that Kokichi is gone?  
He was an insane person, a Supreme Leader of Evil, after all, it was a lie itself.

He sorrounded himself with lies.  
I'd never get to understand him, besides, some free times I've had, I've been passing that time with him, and it was good to be honest. But, even so, why do I hate this fact?  
It's true, he was such an asshole, he seemed to enjoy the game, and being the mastermind. But at the end we all saw it was all a lie.  
And, if Kokichi also hated this game, and wanting to end it...was Kokichi really a bad person?

_What was Kokichi in reality?_

...  
I went to my room. I closed the door behind me and fell in the floor, tears fell threw my cheeks and they didn't stop.  
For one second, my eyes met with the black notebook Momota gave to me before his punishment. It appears it was Oma's. 

For curiosity, I took it, and open. 

**''Kokichi Oma's''** said the first page, just clearing my doubts. 

****

The next page, it was writing from him, maybe from the first day, though, he wrote about when he met us all, it really was his letter? It doesn't seem like the one in the yard. 

I decided to keep reading a while.  
What Kaito said it was true, though. He really had written every lie he could say, even for alternative ways, god, he really was good at acting... 

****

****.** **

****

****.** **

****

****.** **

****

Wait  
Is this page, about **me?**

****

What-? I read carefully.  
_''Saihara-chan is so cute! I can't resist but smile everytime I see him!_  
_Even so, Saihara seems so shy and serious... Meh, boooooring..._  
_But anyway, he's really precious and smart. I'd really like to become closer to him!''_

****

Did, Kokichi like me after all? I thought I was just a toy for him.  
I continued my reading. But, some pages seem to be riped or full of ink for other people can't read them, until I reached one page that finally was clear enough to read. 

****

_''I'm getting tired of lying, but that's me, after all. This stupid game is awful, I don't really like it, I hate it... It has to be ended.''_

...  
I flipped the page without saying a word. 

****

_''Well, this is strange to say, but I think... I'm falling in love with Saihara-chan! Honestly, who wouldn't?? He's such a cutieeee!_  
_Even so, I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way, but it doesn't mather, I'll just lie to myself, passing time with him is awesome!''_

****

***W h a t***  
Kokichi.. had a crush on me? You gotta be kidding me...  
But...still- 

****

_''There are so many things about this academy. I have discovered many of them._  
_It is, strange. Why would someone put 16 students with SHSL to kill each other?_  
_Well, I may be able to find that.''_

****

There is something in the last part of the page, it appears like he tried to cover it, but I can still read it if I try...  
“Let's see...”. I got my eyes closer to the page. My eyes couldn't exactly see what was written, until I thought I figured it out. “Shown.” I was a little bit confused, shown? What does that mean?? Didn't he said that we're the last survivors?  
“Maybe I can see more about this if I continue...”. 

****

I didn't even noticed, but my tears seemed to calmed away. 

****

_''I'm sure Saihara-chan hates me! As well for the others, such dumbasses!_  
_....Well, it's better this way. If I get closer to them, even if I wanted to, I'm sure I'll ruin everything._  
_It's the truth they need to believe. That I'm an horrible person, and also, I'm gonna claim I'm the mastermind! For they to hate me more... Maybe in that way I can end this dumb game.''_

****

****

It doesn't have any dates, so I don't know when was this written, maybe after Iruma-chan's trial?...  
Oh wait, maybe it isn't. I reached an interesting page. 

****

_''I...miss them so much...If only Iruma-chan had played her part well, this would have gone my way!_  
_...But that's a lie. It's my fault._  
_I've putted Gonta to do the dirty work. Gonta, who was my...only friend..._  
_I'm sure it should have been me._

****

_I didn't turned away when his punishment was happening. I didn't deserved to. It made me want to lay down in the floor and cry as much as I could._  
_But everyone must believe I was not affected... So I just grined and tell them that I didn't care about him. I could see the anger in their eyes._  
_Ah and..._

****

_That phrase Saihara-chan said._  
_«You're alone Kokichi, you always will be.»_

****

_I pretended I got bored, and just turn away to get to my room, but even so... It hurted me. It broke my heart, If I'm honest. Right know, I fell horrible, haha._  
_But I can't be crying every day, I have to hide my real feelings for everyone._  
_I'll end it.''_

****

Oh. What I said, it really hurted him that much? I didn't expect it from him... But I can't judge, I don't know him.  
I noticed something... In some parts, it was a little blurry, like water fell in the notebook.  
Did Kokichi cried? 

****

I tried to see if it was more that I could read, but I couldn't find anything, everything was white.  
Just to be sure, I continued flipping the pages, hoping I could learn something. 

****

And I saw it. 

****

_''To my dear Saihara-chan._  
_Weeeell! So you made it, if you're reading this, it means I'm dead!_  
_I'm not really of people reading what I write, tho. Because everything here is bullshit of my feelings and things I planned. (Specially *that* part.)_  
_But anyway, I can't say nothing to you, I'm already dead, lol._

****

_I'd like to ask you something. Please find everything about this academy. I already did, but I couldn't tell ya'._  
_Make your promise true. You promised Kaede you will survive, didn't you? Do it. Live, you have to._  
_It may sound like a lie, but I believe in you, use your skill as Ultimate Detective for finding the Secret of the Ultimate Academy. And **end **this killing game.****_ ** **  
.....****

********** **

_I'm sorry._  
_I'm really sorry. For everything.''_

********** **

That was the last page.  
I felt my eyes getting full of tears again. So Kokichi wasn't completly a bad person, and cared about us... 

********** **

Kokichi... 

********** **

I'm sorry I didn't get to understand you.  
I'm sorry, for not keeping you alive. 

********** **

...  
Thanks for believe in me.  
I'll try to advenge you.  


********** **


End file.
